Yugioh Ns 9 and 10
by LeeinVampire13
Summary: Reaper rampage beggins


Yugioh NS

Turn 9. Face your Fears

''I got Skull Servant''Jake without much enthuasim. He placed the card on the table taking his glasses of and breathing on them. Whipping them with a white cloth he always kept in his pocket. ''So thats a level one story''John said reaching over and examing the card. Jake placed the gloves back on his face. ''A scary story only level one worthy''he said to himself. ''We'll we use to have a ghost in our basement and on somebodys birthday if you listened quietly enough you would hear the voice say Hey Happy Birthday and your name''he stopped. ''It was really spooky because one of my birthdays i was home alone waiting for my parents to come home from work and when im alone i make sure the basement door is locked, double locked''even he continued his tale.

''Anyway as i was getting ready somethng told me to go check on the basement door idk do you ever have that feeling your being watched when your alone''he said looking at the four of them sitting across from eachother. The light of the single candle in the middle of the table and the large deck of cards in the center in everyones arm lengh. ''While walking down the hallway i turned every single light on becuase in scarry movies it always happens in the dark and i am way to smart for that''he kept adding additonal info into the story. ''We all wanna turn''Hera mocked. ''He is saying speed up the story in a nice way''Candice replied. Jake's eyes squinted at Candice '' the basement door was locked perfectly the top lock and bottom lock and as i let out a sigh of relief and finally felt safe all the lights went out''Jake finished.

''THEN WHAT HAPPEN!''they all shouted. ''My parents just forgot to pay the power bill''Jake finished. ''Lame story...''John said rolling his eyes. Hera picked up the skull servant card, added to the top of the deck and shuffled. ''It was a level one story what else do you want''Jake asked. The flame of the candle became deeper as they continued to tell more and more stories the night drawing away very slowwly. More and more cards were added to the pile until there was only a deck of ten cards layed out on the table. Jake looked at his watch ''man its already 11:59''he said letting out a loud yawn. ''Only grandparents go to sleep this early''John teased.

Hera glanced over the corner room thinkng he saw a shadows movement. Not uttering a word what he saw to anyone he returned his attention to the candle. ''Its my turn''Candice said drawing a card from the deck and placing it on the table for everyone to see. ''Oh man Masked Beast Des Gardius''John said the hollow reflection gleaming of Jakes glasses. ''Thats a level eight story''Hera said. ''And i got a good one''Candice said grabbing the candle and putting it in front of her to give her shadow a ghoulish glow. ''Because theres a chance this story is actually true because its about this school and its legend, we'll a legend that started small in the girls dorm''She beggan.

''They say at midnight if you go out to the darkest part of the woods by yourself a shadow will join you and the shadow will challenge you to a duel''she continued. ''Once the duel beggins there is no escape and rummour has it some kids went missing after leaving there dorm that late '' she watched as the eyes of John and Jake grew bigger. Widder and widder the eyes of Hera got with every word that Candice spoke. ''No one is said to survive yet and even some teachers have vanished because THE REAPER WILL GET YOU!'' at this moment a shadow leaped out from the shadows landing on the table.

Kizu,John,Jake and Hera jumped out there seats. Leaping almost out of the cafeteria. ''Ha,ha ha come on boys its just a story''the voice of Gloria spoke out from the shadow. ''Not cool...''John said clutching his heart. ''Do you know the rate of heart attacks''Jake shouted back. ''It was a joke''Candice said standing up. ''Its getting late and we got class tomorow, we should call it a night''she insisted. ''Yeah good idea''Hera answered. ''Idk if i can sleep after your little scare''Kizu said standing behind John like a shield. ''It was just a storyyy''Gloria teased. Hera stretched out as Kizu Jake and John left the cafertia. Candice grabbed the candle and with one quick sudden breath blew it out. Uknowing to them the legend they were mocking was about to become a lot more then that on this very night.

White fog consumed the woods. Footsteps were heard. Belonging to three mysterious wanderers. ''Why are we doing this''the first voice asked out its tone had a stern attitude to it. They were like a street gang all wearing similiar clothes and being diffrent in sizes. The first was tall and had a short hair cut with a very long forhead. His eyes were dark brown and his body was lanky, tall, unmuscular. ''Its dark''another voice answered out this one alot older and meander. This boy resmebled a ballon his hair a small red spike. ''Boys lets calm down''the third one answered out. Price stuck his head out from the shadows finally revealing him and his crew.

Richard Price, Bruce Boom, and Shane Helm the three obelisk blue gang. There uniforms pressed. The buttons on ther jackets shinning brighter than ever. Richard is the richest intendee of this school year. His dad the very wealth Timothy Price mutlipe amusement park owner. Spoiled wouldnt be the best word to define Rich its more like over spoiled or pampered is better. ''What are we doing out here''Shane asked his eyes watching every movement. ''We been over this guys''Richard said sittng on a stone proping his legs up in a relaxed postion. ''We are gonna sit out here until after midnight and unbunk this redicolous legend''he said leaning his head back clossing his eyes.

''Oh the reaper legend''Bruce answered out ''its a joke''Shane replied. ''Who better than the avatar of the school to do this, the great Richard Price''Richard said to himself. ''You are great''Shane answered out. ''After we are finished with this we should focous on them slifers''Shane requested. ''Yeah, I WANNA CRUSH THEM LIKE BUGS!''Bruce shouted out. ''Keep it down big man..''Shane said cautiously. ''Relax, Shane''Price said looking at his watch eleven fourty and nothing''he said jumping up. Suddenly there was a sound in the tree's.

Shane and Bruce leaped in front of eachother. ''What was that''they both said together. ''Its just a bird''Price said noticing a single black beard sitting on the branch. ''Ill deal with it''Shane said grabbing a rock tosing it up and catching it. ''STUPID BIRD''he shouted throwing the rock hitting the branch just then a bunch of more bird swooped out from the tree and into the night sky. ''Nice aim there ace you missed him''Richard teased looking up watching a single black feather slowwly fall from the sky. ''Hey, didnt you hear me?..''he said again . ''HEY!''Richard shouted turning and looking straight at Bruce and Shane. Both there faces a ghost pale white. There eyes were wide open targeted on something in front of them.

''What are you guys looking at''Richard said slowwly turning.A shadow was standing in front of the three of them. On its face a black gas mask. Its body consumed by a long black robe with a red tent on the bottom. ''What is this...''Shane said looking at the figure. The figure didnt say a word, it just stood there looking at the three of them. ''Where did you come from...''Richard asked not beliving what he was looking at. Without a single word a duel disk on the shadows right hand activated and he readied his arm. ''Oh a duel, i get it'' Richard said revealing his duel disk. ''Your the oh so spooky Reaper''he said mockingly. Richard drew five cards and the shadow did the same.

Bruce and Shane didnt move an inch it was as if they were stuck in a pose. ''Are you guys alright?''Richard asked. ''There stuck in a trap like you little rat''a dark cold voice answered out. ''So you do speak''Richard said again turning his attention to the shadow. ''What do you mean trapped?'' ''I will claim the three of you before the clock strikes midnight''the shadow spoke again drawing five cards. ''What happens at midnight?''Richard asked examing his hand. ''The end...everything''the shadow finished his sentence drawing another card. ''I set a card and set two more cards''the shadow said inserting three cards into the disk.

''Thats your turn''Richard replied drawing another card. '' I activate Reinforcments Of The Army''Richard said activating a card. ''This lets me add one warrior type monster and i chose Kagemushi of the six samuria''Richard explained adding a card from his deck to his hand. ''Next i will normal summon Legendary Six Samuria Kaigeki''with the finish of Richards sent a samuaria leaped next to Richard. A swordsman with yellow armor holding two swords. ''His effects let me specail summon this'' for the second time another samurai appeared in front of Richard. ''I now synch my level two Kagemushi and level three Kaigeki to SYNCHRO SUMMON!''Richard shouted. ''MY PRIDE AND JOY LEGENDARY SIX SAMURIA SHIEN!''Rilley screamed.

The smaller samuaria bursted into stars that went around the other samuaria causing a light to envelope around him. From both of them now one stood. This one had orange armor and a hat that was the same collor as her armor. A cressent moon was above the helmet and in his right hand was a long sword. ''Time for battle''Richard said with a mocking smile. ''STEEL BLADE SLASH!''the samuria swung its sword at the set card causing a white slash to shot of the blade colliding into it and destroy it immedialtly. Richard turned again to see if his friends were watching but again they were in the same pose not saying a single word.

''I end''my turn Richard said returning his attention to his oppnet. Without saying a single word the shadow drew a card adding it to there hand without even looking at it. ''I normal summon Tristan Knight Of The Underworld''his cold voice answered out. From the darkness the sound of a horse sirrened breaking the silence of the night. Now standing in front of the shadow was a pitch black horse with a man made of skulls ridding it. The monster let out a monsterous shriek. ''Effect i can now add the card you just destroyed to my hand''with the shadows words a single card popped out from the disk and he added it to his hand.

''I specail summon Osedle Belle Of The Underworld'' a demon girl with white hair emerged from the ground standing next to Tristan. ''Your cards are so creepy''Richard exclaimed. ''I use the effect of Osedle to raise her level and Tristan level to eight''the shadow explained. ''GO HELLBOUND MELLODY!'' The demon girl clutched her hands together and began to sing. ''Next i will overlay these two level eight monsters to xyz summon Number 23 Lancelot, Dark Knight Of The Underworld'' both Osedle and Tristan vanished. Two white circles spun around the tall shadowey figure that was in front of the shadow.

Above the shadow a skellington figure stood above the shadow. He had a long sword with a blue scarf. His body and sword a snow white. ''That thing only has two thousand attack points''Richard so mockingly. ''Attack!''the reaper screamed his dark voice echoing in the forsest. Lancelot rushed towards Shien but before an attack could accur he vanished. ''WHAT!''Richard shouted seeing Lancelot manefest iself in front of Richard and quickly striking him causing him to fall to a single knee. Pain filled Richards body clutching his heart. Slowwly Richard clossed his eyes to see Lancelot again standing in front of Richard and also Shien was gone.

''What happen..''Richard said weakly trying to get to his feet. ''Lancelot is able to attack directly if he has overlay units''the reaper explained. ''This pain its so real...''Richard said again failing to stand up. Just then something caught Richards eyes. On the ground below him a white eary smoke beggan to appear starting at his feet. ''What is this?''Richard asked. ''This will be your new home..for eternity''the reaper answered coldly. ''Scream a thousand times now because your voice will never be heard again welcom to the return of the phantom games'' just as the reapers sentence came to an end the smoke was now at there waist.

''I did not agree to this''Richard protested again trying to stand up. The reaper didnt say another word he just sat there staring straight into the soul of Richard. Finally Richard found the strengh to stand ''i am out''Richard said trying to deactivate his duel disk but he found his arm suddenly frezze. ''I cant...move..''he said quietly. ''WHAT IS THIS!''Richard screamed. The reaper did not say a word he just continued to look at Richard. He was still like a doll. Again Richard tried his best to move but nothing he was doing was any good use, he was stuck.

Richard looked at his hand ''then will we finish this''he said with the finish of his sentence he felt a sudden strengh. He was able to make a fist. ''I wont play these games anymore''Richard said drawing a card from his deck and looking at it. ''NO MORE GAME, I PLAY DARK HOLE!''Richard screamed slamming a card onto a disk. A black atmospher suddenly took form with it a massive wind that made everything go into it. ''THIS POWERFULL CARD WILL ABSORB EVERYTHING INCLUDNG YOUR LANCELOT!''Richard screamed. ''I negate..'' the reaper said quietly with the end of his sentece the atmosphere around them shattered. ''What...''Richard replied not beliving his eyes. ''I detached one xyz material to negate your spell''the reaper explained.

''Ill set a monster and a card''Richatd said examing his hand before placing two into the disk. ''Time for the end..''the reaper said quietly drawing a card. ''I summon Mezuki''the reaper said adding the drawn card onto the disk. In the white fog a animal like creature stood. It had yellow eyes, a pierced nose, and red beads around its neck. The creature was holding a giant black axe in both hands which the handle was made of skulls. It snuffed violently at Richard standing across from Lancelot. ''I will now end your suffering, Lancelot attack him directly'' for the second time Lancelot rushed towards Richard.

''Not this time''Richard said a smile appearing on his face. ''GO TRAP CARD STORMING MIRROR FORCE!''Richard shouted. Richards set card quickly flipped up but the second it did something happened that made Richards smile turn into a face of true horror. Just like the first one his card shattered like glass in front of him. ''Lancelot..can...negate traps too..''he said weakly. ''Because i no longer have xyz materials Lancelot can no longer attack directly so instead ill atack your set monter'' the reaper finished.

''I activate my trap Vampire Takeover''the reaper announced before looking at the drawn card. Three giant castles shot up from the ground then a black gate. Making Richard feel trapped ''this will be your imortal home'' the reaper said. Coming from the mask of the reaper was a blinding white light. ''Thankfully my set monster is Chamberlain Of The Six Sam with twenty one hundred defence'' Richard stated. Sitting in front of Richard was an adult man wearing an eye patch with long black hair in a pony tail. Lancelot came closser and closser to the man highering his sword ''Ill survive''Richard said weakly watching everything occur. Richards confident at last finally began to rise to normal again.

Lancelot sword came down and Richards horror cut the man in half causing him to explode. ''NO!''Richard shouted covering his eyes. ''HOW!''Richard screamed tapping his duel disk and examing every card that was on the field looking for the answer. His eyes narrowed reading every detail on Lancelot and Mezuki then it hit him. The reapers field spell. ''When a zombie is attacking it gains five hundred'' the reaper finally giving Richard the answer he was seeking. ''That means''Richard said looking over to see his field compeltly bair and empty. ''No more hidding''the reaper said. ''Please dont...''Richard begged getting on his knee's ''mr. reaper im sorry''he continued. ''There is no time for mercy only the end''the reaper said as Mezuki jumped into the air and struck Richard causng his life to reach zero.

The reaper turned his monsters vanishing and the towers. With the end of the duel, the bodys of Shane and Bruce hit the ground imediatly laying next to the now layed out Richard. An eary light took form over the fulll moon in the sky as the white smoke now began to consume the bodys of the reapers latest victims. All that was left of the ground was there duel disk and there cards sprawled out in a messy pile on the ground inches away from there hands. Lifeless and motionless resmeblng there bodys at the moment and thus another chapter of the reaper is written.

Turn 10. Veil Pulled Back! Pitch Black Crow Clan

Blue and red lights lit up the now morning sky. It was a muggy cloudy morning. Bringing with it a depresing feel to everyone around. Bastion and Syrus stood in front of the school looking out at the ambulances lights. ''I cant belive this has happen''Syrus said to himself. ''Dont blame yourself Sye''Bastion said placing his hand on Syruse's shoulder. ''We cannot expect to be able to watch them every second of every day''Bastion continued his grip on Syrus tightening. Deep down Bastion did blame himself. A man walked up to them he was wearing a doctors unifrom. ''Mr. Misawa, Mr. Truesdale''he replied getting there attention.

He pulled out a clipcoard ''Mr. Price and his friends are not responding with your agreement we would like to take them in our care for further evaluation''he said. ''Is it concusion or something similiar?''Bastion asked. ''To be honest with you, i have never seen anything like this before'' he stopped looking over to the stretchers the three of them were now on. ''There bloodwork is at a hundred and there pulse is stronger than ever but there not responding, its as if there soul was sucked out''the doctor finished handing the clipboard to Bastion.

Bastion pulled a pen from his pocket and signed a piece of paper ''i will notify there parents imediatly''he said before handing him the clipboard back. ''Keep me updated''Bastion said shaking the mans hand ''will do, thank you sir''the man finished turning and walking towards the ambulances. Bastion watched as the three victims were put in the back and the doors were slammed shut. Sgt Pain, Simmon and Allan stood behind them ''teachers''Bastion said not bothering to turn around. ''Rally up the students''he said turning and walking past them.

John leaned over the balcony looking down at the full seats of students below him. ''Something big must be going down''he said. ''When isnt there something big going on around here''the familiar voice of Candice answering out followed by Gloria's. ''To early for this''she said rubbing her blue eyes. ''I second that, we didnt even get a chance to eat Candices awesome breakfeast''Kizu replied entering the scene. ''I am not cooking for you boys everyday''Candice argued. ''Aw man''Kizu said snapping his finger in disapointment. ''Yeah she isnt our mom''the voice of Hera answered out. Hera's hand was freshly spiked and instead of wearing his normal sliffer red shirt he was wearing a white t-shirt.

''Whats going on?''Hera asked. ''Not sure''John replied placing his back on the balcony facing Hera. ''Maybe its pick on Sliffer time''Kizu joked. There eyes then caught attention on Candice who had a ball doll like figure in her hands. She was placing the eyes on all her attention focoused on it. ''Another doll...''John said with a gleam in his eye ''OH this ones MINE!''Kizu shouted. ''HEY SLIFFERS KEEP IT DOWN!''a loud voice from below shouted. ''YEAH YOUR VOICES ARE ANOYING''another voice shouted out. ''SLIFFER SLACKERS!''they continued and continued. ''Never gets old eh guys''John said arching his back agasint the post.

''Wouldnt be a normal day if i wasnt called a sliffer slacker''Hera said standing next to John. Sgt Pain and Simmon made there way to the platform in the middle of the staduim. Muttering accuring with every step they were taking. ''SILENCE EVERYONE!''Sgt pain shouted. Simmon picked up the microphone of the ground and spun it. ''ATTENTION DUELIST THE GOLDEN STAR HAS ARRIVED!''he praised. To the sound of chairs he clossed his eyes and embraced it. Just as it began to get louder it came to a stop with the appearance of Bastion.

Bastion stood in front of Simmon who opened his eyes almost jumping out his clothes. ''Sir..i didnt'' ''Its fine Simmon''Bastion said clutching the microphone from his hand. He tapped the microphone twice making sure it was working. ''Hello young duelist i hope you are enjoying the school year so far''he said in a cheiry tone. ''I am very impressed with the progress and more importantly the talent that is being show this year''Bastion paused his sentence glancing up to where John and the others were sitting. ''Sadly i am here to bring some sad news in some events that have accured recenly''he notted looking over to Syrus who handed him a single piece of paper.

''Mr. Quak Quann, Corey Meys, Brandon Souz, Sabrina Harez, Richard Price, Bruce Boom and finaly Shane Helm''Bastion stopped folding the paper up. ''There all obelisk's''the voice of Jake answered out ''top members at that''he finished becoming intruged. ''These list of name are the current spam of vctims of the so called Reaper''Bastion said. Hera and John looked over to Candice who just stood there her jaw open ''that legend from the other night ..its true''Candice studdered not beliving her own words. ''It sadeness me to say this but they are in critical condition at this very moment and have all been taking for more evaluation''Bastion finished his eyes becoming sad.

Bastion stepped off the stage. ''With that said until further notice, no student is allowed to leave there dorm room after the hours of nine until the first school bell rings''Sgt Pain finished Bastion sentence. ''This is for all of your safety until we can figure out the truth about this redicolous legend that has manefested itself ''Sgt Pain explained. He placed both hands behind his back ''with this being said class will begin normaly today but do remember these rules because people found breaking them will be dealt with by me personaly''he said looking up meeting Johns stare.

''Be sure to listen to your teacher now''a new voice answered out. Simmon and Bastion turned at the same time to see a tall lanky man at the doorway. Behind him three smaller boys. ''Who are they''Hera asked looking at the three boys. ''Always respect your elder's''the man said with a grin slowwly begging to walk to the platform. He had long brown hair that was long in the front but tied in the bow in the back. His outfit consisted of a long black jacket that was very similiar to the obelisk blue jackets but instead of yellow buttons they were red with a silver strip going down the bottom and sleeves. On his head he had a black hat in the shape of a crows head with two red jewels for its eyes.

Bastion turned to the new visitor. ''Mr. Bastion Misawa it is trully an honor''he said bowing to Bastion. ''And you are?''Bastion asked. The man glanced up at Bastion before lifting his head up ''how indeedly rude of me''he said. ''I am Vellian Crow''he answered. On his face he had a mustache with two long pieces of hair below his nose that went to the right and left of his face. ''Vellian Crow..''Syrus repeated confused. ''And Mr. Syrus Truesdale brother of the legendary Zane Truesdale and uncle of the upcoming champion Zale Truesdale it is an honor''the man said again bowing. Hera looked at the man examing every detal on him from head to toe.

''May i ask what your buisness here is and also''Bastion's attention turned to the three kids ''and who they are?''Bastion asked. ''Why of course''Vellian Crow answered pulling a paper from his hat and unfolding it. ''You see this comes from the office of the owner of Duel Academy''he said showing Bastion the paper ''they belive there school needs a true test or should i say challenges''Vellian said allowing Bastion to read the paper. Bastion examined the paper then looked up at Vellian there eyes meeting. ''So your gonna be a dorm leader and thats your dorm''Bastion said looking over to the kids again.

''CHILDREN! STEP FORWARD!'' with Vellians words the three kids began to walk to them. There appearance now visable to everyone. The first kid was about five eight, five seven. His eyes were green, his hair was brown and slicked back. He was wearing a tan shirt with an unbutoned black jacket. The second kid was a little smaller about five five,maybe six. He also looked a lot muscular then the other two. His hair was curly, his skin dark. Like the first boy he was wearing the same jacket but his shirt under it was white instead of gray. Finally the last boy was the shortest of the bunch. Five four about. He had a short hair cut that was short in the back but a spike in the front with a white tent on the tips of the spike. Like the other two he wore the black jacket but his had a hood addapted into the back of it.

Bastion looked at the three kids ''you see where your kids are learning the methods of xyz,fusion and synchro these boys have already mastered so what beter test when its time to graduate''Vellian said a gleam in his eye. ''Very impresive''Bastion replied folding his arms. ''But if you look at your note it says if i so agree to the terms''Bastion said handing the paper to Vellian Crow. He looked over to everyone sitting ''i think we have for a semister dont you Syrus''Bastion said looking over at Syrus. Syrus walked up to the three boys and looked at them.

''I dont know''he said. ''Then how about a wagger?''Vellian Shadow asked. Bastion eyes got peeked by this request ''go on''Bastion said. ''A duel''Vellian said. ''Bewtween us''he continued. A smile appeared on the face of Bastion. ''If i win then we are alllowed in duel academy under your regulations of course and if you win we will leave without another word''Vellian offered. ''Bastion...''Syrus whimpered. ''Its okay Sy''Bastion said turning and stepping on the staduim. ''Got you''Vellian said quietly to himself. Bastion came to a stop standing on one side of the staduim. He threw off his jacket revealing two deck boxes on each of his waist.

''Principals gonna duel AMAZING!''Jake shouted running to the banister followed by Candice, Gloria and Kizu. Vellian unbottened his jacket revealing a duel disk on his right arm. ''Mr. Vellian''a small voice answered out. Vellian turned to see the second kid standing behind him. ''Allow me to take this duel''he said. Bastion eyes again connected onto this one boy something about him peeked Bastion intrest. ''Very we''ll''Bastion answered out. ''Thank you sir''the boy said in a respective tone. The boy looked at Vellian ''Please dont be upset with me''he asked. ''Do your dorm proud Markes''Vellian answered buttoning his jacket back up as the boy made his way to the staduim.

The boy looked over at Bastion placing a duel disk on his right hand and activating it. ''Whats your name son?''Bastion asked. ''Oh, i am Markes, Markes Spell''the boy answered out. ''We'll good luck Markes''Bastion said drawing five cards from his deck. ''You as we'll sir this is honestly an honor of mine''Markes said drawing five cards from his deck. Everyone watched on in amazement as Bastion and Markes stared at eachother waiting for the first one to make a move. ''I will allow you to beggin''Bastion said. ''Thank you''Markes replied drawing a card from his deck.

''I active the spell card Charge Of The Light Brigade'' Markes said adding the drawn card into his hand and chosing another one inserting it into the disk. Markes deck suddenly lit up ''now i can add a lightsworn monster from my deck to my hand''Markes explained a single card peeking out. Which he grabbed and added to his hand. ''Next i discard three top cards of my deck''Markes said picking the three top cards of there deck and inserting them into the graveyard. ''I summon Raiden Hand Of The Lightsworn''Markes said placing the added card on the field.

A man jumped on the field. His skin resmembled Markes. His hair was short and he held a strange golden weapon in his left hand. ''Next i can activate Raidens effect letting me discard two cards from the top of my deck and if i hit a lightsworn he will gain two hundred''Markes explained. Once again Markes picked the two cards from the top of his deck and placing them into the discard pile. Suddenly Raidens weapon shinned and his attack raised. Markes examined his hand ''Okay i think i did enough for a turn''he said ending his turn.

''He is basicaly milling out his entire deck is he looking for something''Jake asked puzzled by Markes stragedy. John looked over to Hera who's focous was not on the duel but on one of the other two kids. The third kid was looking up and Hera was looking right back at them ''Hera you okay?..''John asked. Hera didnt say a word he just continued to look down at the kid. ''Thats enough''the first kid said noticing what was going on too but the third kid wouldnt respond to him either. Bastion looked at his hand then looked back at Markes. ''So your teacher says you guys mastered the xyz, fusion and synchro methods is this true?''Bastion asked.

Markes was caught off guard by Bastions question. ''Yes sir''he quickly answered. Bastion again smiled once again his eyes looking down at the cards in his hand. ''Very impressive''he said quietly. ''But there is one method that no one hear has ever heard of and im pretty sure neither have you because it is really new''Bastion replied once again his eyes meeting Markes. His attention then turned to the other two kids finally breaking the confrontation bewtween Hera and the second kid.

Both of them looked back at Bastion. ''So far i am very impressed but allow me to impress you all''Bastion said looking at the bleachers at his students. ''Its been so long since i seen you this happy Bastion''Syrus said to himself. ''Its my turn''Bastion said quicky drawing a card and tossing it with the others. Vellian Crow looked at Bastion trying to read his face. ''Now Ra yellow,Sliffer Red , Obelisk blue and even the three of you alllow me to show you the power of''Bastion stopped for a brief second. ''Pendulum summon''he finished.


End file.
